Jack Andor
Backstory Born on Scarif to Rey and Carson Andor, Jack spent his first few months of life on the tropical world with his sister Leia. They then went to Naboo to live with the rest of their family. All was well until the wedding between Ben Skywalker and Calypso Antilles. That night, there was some, shall we say, drama with Lucy Skywalker (now Solo). Yelling and fighting broke out, and Carson left with Jack to "protect his son from all of this craziness". What happened after is unclear, as there are many conflicting pieces to the story. All we know from Jack's own memories is that Carson, an Imperial Agent, took him to live on Lothal. He was sent to the Imperial Academy when he was 12. It was there that he met Teddy Kaseden, son of then Imperial Senator Mars Kaseden. The two cadets became close friends and eventually confessed their love for each other, and began dating when they were 13. Soon, their Cadet Squadron went to Naboo for specialized training. They were there for a month. When not training, the cadets were allowed to wander around Theed, acting like normal citizens. It was here that Calypso Antilles, who had just returned from a mission to Ryloth where none other than Carson Andor led the attack that had killed over a hundred rebels. Hearing Jack's name, she remembered Carson and what had happened all those years ago. She followed him to a cafe, where it just so happened that Rey and Carson had their first date. No one knows exactly what was said, but Jack and Calypso soon went to the family's house in Lake Country. Jack had a difficult time adjusting to the family dynamic, and usually kept to himself. He soon learned of his father's death on Ryloth, and vowed to avenge him. The next day, Han told his grandson that it was Calypso Antilles who killed Imperial Agent Carson Andor. He never did avenge Carson, but his friendship with Calypso was somewhat changed after learning this. It was at this point that Jack learned of his entire family being rebels. He began to see how the rebels saw the Empire. Fast forward a week and Jack is out of the house more and more, until finally he explains that he has been out with his boyfriend. Eventually, Jack introduces Teddy to his family. Everyone is accepting, except Rey, who has a lot of trouble accepting it. She always avoids the question if she accepts it or not, yet she originally claimed she does. But, her actions and words beg to differ. A little while later, the month on Naboo is over. Jack, finding that he finally has a family, decided to defect and leave the Academy. Teddy had some more trouble leaving, and defected in secret. He went back to Lothal for a few days, but was soon dispatched to Naboo upon graduating early. If he did not graduate early, he would have been killed when the Academy was bombed by the Rebellion. Eventually, Jack teamed up with Sophie Erso, Calypos Antilles and Teddy Kaseden to capture Senator Kaseden. Operation: Castle Storm was a success, but Imperial Forces soon discovered the rebel's hideout on Coruscant. Kaseden was rescued, but the building was set on fire. Calypso and Jack were captured and taken to the Imperial Palace. Sophie and Teddy escaped before being taken there, and told Jackson Kenobi and Gallen where their friends were taken. Sophie needed medical attentin, so she was not part of the rescue. When Teddy and Gallen rescued them (Jackson was in his ship holding off Stormtroopers), a fight broke out between Rebel and Imperial forces. Calypso was wounded and being carried by Gallen, byt Jack was shot in the leg, so Calypso ordered Gallen to save him, saying that she "... will be right behind you!". Calypso and Teddy held off the Imperial forces, but Calypso saw a laser bolt heading for Gallen's head. She jumped in front of it, and it slammed into her chest. She died later in Jackson's ship. The others survived with minor injuries. This left Jack, Jackson and Teddy very depressed. Gallen has not talked about it much, but we can assume that he feels some amount of guilt about not being able to save Calypso. A month or two later, Rey is deemed unfit to be a parent by the family, causing a great deal of pain to everyone. Her dramatic and childish acts were enough to drive the entire family crazy (not insanity, byt just constant extreme annoyance). It was then that Rey abandoned the family. A very depressed and anxious Jack walked into the street. None of the witnesses wanted to talk about it, but Jack willingly went into the street, which was the sight of 8 shootings that week, 2 that same day. Minutes later, neighbors heard a gunshot and Jack was on the ground, a hole in his head. Medical reports have not been released, and since the family refuses to talk, much is left to the imagination. Miraculously, the bullet missed his brain and Jack entered a coma. Weeks went by, and he was found to be alive. He got promoted to Lieutenant, and was on Yavin IV when it was attacked by the Empire. Jack is currently a Lieutenant and is serving on his base on Anaxes.